matter of conscience
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: Bunch of M-rated/NSFW short, unrelated to each-other, stories.
1. 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detentionaire TeleTOON does. Only things I own are my imagination and doubtful skills.

**A/N:** I **know **who _Radcircles_ is so please, **do not** 'enlighten' me about that matter – it's getting more and more **annoying** and might **spoil** the show for other readers.

* * *

**Characters: **Radcircles, Lee Ping

**Parings: (**One sided) Radcircles/Lee

**Warnings**: voyeurism, masturbation

Radcircles loved to remind Lee that he knew about his ever move. But there were times when he prefer to not to reveal himself, leaving Lee totally unaware of being watched.

It was middle of the night. In a porn movie, which was playing on teen's computer, the couple was going for the second round on a table.

A blush was present on Lee's face as his hand moved up and down along himself. The teen tilted his head as he sped up the pace, opening his mouth in a soundless moan.

Radcircles licked his lips following Lee's every move.

* * *

**Characters: **Tina Kwee, Kimmie McAdams, Biffy T. Goldstien

**Pairing:** Kimmie/Biffy

**Warnings:** footjob

To Tina the real mystery was the most far away table, at which Biffy and Kimmie were often sitting together during lunch. At first glance nothing was extraordinary in that unusual phenomena. However after few happenings Tina started noticing details what no-one seemed to notice: That Biffy's face often had that unhealthy bright shade of red, glossy eyes and tensed muscles. While Kimmie would have her smirk more mischievous than usual.

But the last thing that tipped the scale of realization in Tina's mind was Kimmie slipping her foot back to her shoe when the bell rang.

* * *

**Characters: **Lynch, Lee Ping, Biffy T. Goldstien

**Parings: (**One sided) Lynch/Lee

**Warnings**: sexual abuse

Lee hated when Lynch got detention while Biffy didn't. When Biffy was in the room Lynch's 'advances' were just some occasional failed attempts of cup-a-feel. But when Goldstein wasn't around, the detention was a nightmare. No shouting nor kicking had any effect on Lynch who, surprisingly, was more resourceful than he was letting anyone know.

Taller teen would often pin Lee to the desk, squeeze his crotch hard through his jeans, leaving hickeys on his neck, forcing his tongue to Asian teen's mouth.

Lee had never been so disgusted of Green Apple Splat's taste as much as he was now.

* * *

**Characters: **Tina Kwee, Lee Ping

**Parings: **(one-sided?)Lee/Tina

**Warnings**: accidental frotting

Tina would never suspect that her investigation could turn out that way. She was trapped inside a pitch-black, cluttered and claustrophobically small janitor's closet with no-one else than school's biggest prankster - Lee Ping. Due limited space, Tina was forced to lean against him to gain any form of support.

Each time she shifted against him to find more comfortable position, Lee would utter a high pitched whimper.

"You're not helping" Ping admitted

"with what?"

As the detentionaire tried to shove her off of himself Tina lost her balance and fell full weight on him. Lee sucked a deep, erratic breath.

Then, she _felt_ the answer

* * *

**Characters: **Brandy Silver, Lee Ping

**Parings: **(one-sided?)Brandy/Lee

**Warnings**: usage of sex toys

Brandy had few sex toys of her own and frequency of their usage was depending on her mood. That was how she coped with her frustrations. Lying on her bed, eyes closed, doors locked, cellphone turned off. Normally at this point, Brandy would fantasize about people like Brad or any of the Jocks – men with board shoulders, well developed abs - not too bright but definitely knowing the trade.

Yet - whenever she wanted it or not – something changed in her since the Prank. Brandy pushed the rubber toy deeper, thinking of Lee's dry, smiling lips and warm, sweaty hands.

* * *

**Characters: **Tina Kwee, Lee Ping

**Parings: **Tina/Lee

**Warnings**: awkward sex

Tina took a condom from her night stand, unwrapped it then disappeared under blankets.

"No, no, no…" Lee panicky chanted. His face immediately flushed when he felt her hands around him. "I- I think we should just do… a little bit more kissing first?" He pleaded. Tina's head popped-up from under the covers seconds later.

"you don't have to marry me or anything" she admitted as she settled herself on top of him "Forget about being Mr. Nice Guy for a while, OK?" She asked, moving her hips.

"OK" he answered less awkwardly as he gave in to a sensation.

* * *

**Characters: **Down With Lee Club (Joseph Stern, Irwin Dexter, Ed McFeeney, Robin Raven), Lee Ping

**Parings: **None

**Warnings**: bullying, physical abuse

Lee was tied up and blinded yet he could recognize, to some extend, his culprits: smell of expensive cosmetics, bird's feaces, anti-acne ointment and sweaty wool were in the air.

His forearm was still throbbing in pain after being burned with cigarettes along with his, presumably, bruised ribs and nose which was still dripping blood.

Suddenly the detentionaire heard a zip, then a stream of warm liquid trailed down his forehead, along his face to drip from his chin. Lee almost threw up as the ammonia-like smell hit his nostrils – an urine.

Lee could bet everything that it was all Irwin's idea.

* * *

**Characters: **Tina Kwee, Brad Von Chillstein

**Parings: **Brad/Tina

**Warnings**: inappropriate gardening + some negative thinking

His gloves were covered in dirt, but she didn't mind dirty smudges on her cheeks. After few incidents like that she quickly learnt a sufficient way of handling her lover's overalls. Tina didn't mind doing it among the plants treated as 'nature rejects', she personified herself with them anyway.

As Brad was kissing a crook of her neck, Tina couldn't help but wonder, what he saw in her that day. Sometimes she feared that Brad loved her just because she was as unpopular as plants and animals he loved so much.

Tina Kwee an endangered species of a 'school reject'.

* * *

**Characters: **Tina Kwee, Stepak (The News Team's cameraman), Chaz Moneranian, Lee Ping, Radcircles

**Parings: **Lee/Tina, Stepak/Tina/Chaz

**Warnings**: sex tapes

The clip enclosed to the e-mail from Radcircles was titled "_S/T/C_" and had no thumbnail or anything which could reveal it's possible content. E-mail itself was blank without even a title. Lee had bad feeling about the file and he really felt an urge to delete it. Yet, on the other hand, it could contain something about the prank.

Lee was watching the screen with widened eyes. The News Team was getting in it in from of the camera. The whole thing was filmed from Stepak point of view, who also had a fair share of team's… activity.

_S/T/C - Stepak/Tina/Chaz_

Lee felt sick.

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and **appreciated**!


	2. 2

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Detentionaire TeleTOON does. Only things I own are my imagination and doubtful skills.

* * *

**Characters: **Kimmie McAdams

**Parings:** none

**Warnings**: prostitution

**Other: **Inspired by Polish movie "Galerianki"

The businessman was tall, handsome and had expensive suit. The man had a Rolex on his wrist, sparks in his eyes and was missing a wedding ring. He was standing next to the luxurious shop selling phones and other electronic accessories. Easy target.

The young, presumably in her late teens girl approached him. She was tanned with long blond hair, sleeveless, white top and ash-pink trousers. She eyed him thoughtfully, then her eyes wandered to the shop window. She pointed at one of the cellphones.

"I'll suck you off for that" she admitted boldly

The man glanced at the object, smirked, then placed his hand on teen's shoulder, leading the way.

* * *

**Characters: **Lee Ping

**Parings: **Lee/?

**Warnings**: wet dream

Lee shifted in his sleep groaning quietly. His face was flushed, hair - messier than usual. He was lying flat on his stomach with his legs tangled in the bed sheet. Lee was rocking his hips, rhythmically pressing his pelvis hard to the mattress of his bed with every thrust. His pajama rolled up in the process revealing some of the teen's pale stomach. He was gradually speeding up the pace, breathing hard through his parted lips.

His eyelids fluttered yet the teen didn't wake up as he came. Lee incoherently uttered the name with a sigh full of cloyment.

* * *

**Characters: **?, ?

**Parings: **?/?

**Warnings**: anal sex

It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! Damn, how could I ever believe him that showing his… THING down my ass WOULDN'T hurt! Despite half of a tube of lube it stings like hell. He tells me to relax. Easier said than done.

He's concern that he will hurt me if I didn't.

_Then DO something about it, doofus! _Good luck with tha-at!

Ah, yes. That will do. _thank-_ just continue. Lower… _lo-OWW_-!

Ah, shit! _Stop it!_ Geez, you're impatient!

_Oh, REALLY?! Your dick is nothing ALIKE your fingers! Mind you! No, continue but SLOWLY, ok? _We CAN do it.

* * *

**Characters: **Lee Ping, Brandy Silver

**Parings: **Brandy/Lee

**Warnings**: sex

Lee and Brandy were different in lot's of things. He didn't gave a damn about school cliques, while her sole existence was to be part of Glamazons. She was afraid of the dark, he could spend hours roaming around dim, vent systems.

During sex Brandy was talking dirty, screaming, leaving hickeys, nail scratches and bruises all over his body. Lee was silent, tender and discreet - nothing more than harder breathing would leave his mouth, even at his limits.

She was impulsive and was taking him whenever she felt like it. It's Lee who always had a condom with him.

* * *

**Characters: **Lee Ping, Brandy Silver

**Parings: **Brandy/Lee

**Warnings**: on-line sex

It was past Lee's curfew hours so he doubted his mother would barge in as long as he would keep quiet.

"Move your camera li-l bit lower" Brandy said to his headphones as Lee was adjusting the camera so it would show his torso instead of his face. "OK. Perfect!"

It was Brandy who begun by taking off her sweater. She cupped her breast and started to massage herself emitting small needy noises. Lee propped himself on his swivel chair, unconsciously reaching between his legs. His eyes were glued to the screen - he couldn't help but stare at Brandy's chubby figure.

* * *

**Characters: **Chaz Monerianian, Tina Kwee

**Parings: **None

**Warnings**: mentions of certain parts of human anatomy

**Other:** Based on the real-life conversation I had with my friend

No one of school body believed what was now happening in front of them at school TVs. It seemed impossible that the usual out-scooping quarrels could turn into such _debate_.

"-now Chaz, for a second try to imagine you're a woman" Tina nagged her co-anchor "How would you show your partner that you're interested, _without_ having an erection to prove of your _affection_"

"my nipples would be hard" Chaz admitted emphatically.

"no, nipples erect from _coldness_ not arousal, Chaz" There was disappointment written all over Tina's face "Furthermore you would like to wear a bra if you were a woman"

* * *

**Characters: **Chaz Moneranian, Tina Kwee

**Parings: **Chaz/Tina

**Warnings**: sex, in some ways also voyeurism

Tina always knew Chaz was a narcissist and loved his own reflection, so she wasn't surprised to see the enormous mirror facing his bed.

At the beginning she did her best to avoid it's presence even though Chaz always asked her to look.

But then something had woken in her. Maybe it was her inborn curiosity?

Tina started to like to watch how their bodies were moving against each other. She compared and contrasted their skin colours and build. How all of his muscles were working with every trust under his dark skin and how her small, pale body was bouncing against him.

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and **appreciated**!


	3. DoD special

**Characters: **Lee Ping, Dudes of Darkness (Cyrus Xavier, Rud, Goob, Skeeter)

**Parings:** DoD/Lee, Cyrus/Lee, Rud/Lee, Goob/Lee, Skeeter/Lee

**Warnings**: they vary, so each piece has it's own warning list

**Other: **I took the DoD members' names (and the instruments they are suppose to play) from Detentionaire Wikia - if they are incorrect inform me but complain there.

* * *

((DoD))#00

**Paring: **Dudes of Darkness/Lee(violinist)

**Warnings**: group sex

Dudes of Darkness were just like their music: loud and raw. That was, simply, how they were living. The fact that they allowed Lee to participate in one of their 'rehearsals' was an act of a good will.

Hesitant at first, Lee quickly accepted four sets of hands. Quicker than he though he would be, the detentionaire started to return the affection: soon he was too sucking, licking, stroking and kissing.

However, when Lee was once again asked to join the band, he once again refused the offer. Yet he did agree to take part in the other 'rehearsals'.

* * *

((DoD))#01

**Paring: **Goob(bassist)/Lee

**Warnings**: BDSM?

Lee suspected that either Goob was still holding a grudge against him for DoD's short break-up during battle of the bands, was subconsciously into BDSM or he was simply a sadist.

Whenever they had their _tête-à-tête_s Lee would mostly find himself handcuffed, blindfolded and gagged - totally in mercy of hood wearing musician.

But Lee was used to being obedient. He knew that there were times of biting back and times of biting own's lips when set of hands was clasped around his throat, strangling him.

Yet, as silly as it sounded, Lee enjoyed Goob's rough treatment.

* * *

((DoD))#02

**Paring: **Cyrus(lead singer)/Lee

**Warnings**: blowjob, swearing

_You just haven't lived until you've heard Cyrus' vocal echo over an urinal. _Lee laughed to himself remembering Biffy's words. No, large detentionaire was wrong on that one. You haven't lived until you've heard the other sounds that DoD's lead singer was capable of emitting, mostly during any form of sexual activity.

Cyrus' best sounds were the low grunts and (Lee's personal favourite) occasional swearing which escaped the lead singer's while in total bliss.

"fu-uck!" Cyrus uttered, yanking a fistful of Lee's hair as the detentionaire, kneeling before him on a tiled floor, was bobbing his head along the singer's shaft.

* * *

((DoD))#03

**Paring: **Rud(drummer)/Lee

**Warnings**: sex

Rud's rhythm was always steady and hard, like drumming he was performing on a stage. Lee, on the other hand, had a pace just as ragged as his life – he wanted to finish everything ASAP, so he could run to other places and other problems.

At some times the drummer had to pin the detentionaire down with his enormous body. Lee would often squirm under him, trying his best to hurry things up. Yet once acknowledging that there is no way to escape any time soon, he would loose up a little emitting short, erratic sigh of submission and relief.

* * *

((DoD))#04

**Paring: **Skeeter(guitarist)/Lee

**Warnings**: sexual massage?

The guitarist was a wild one of the group. If not being a part of DoD, Skeeter could be mistaken for a skater. He was easily getting lost to sensations, leaving scratches, hickeys and bruises all over Lee's body.

Skeeter's fingers were always roaming whenever they pleased, pressing Lee's erogenous zones with accuracy of an acupuncturist, often making the detentionaire come way before they had even started the actual fun.

Every since experiencing Skeeter's infamous 'magical touch', Lee had a hard time watching him play his guitar without having a flush on his face (and a boner in his pants).

* * *

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and **appreciated**!


End file.
